


I Do

by softmorts



Series: All I Need [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmorts/pseuds/softmorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together for three years now. They've been engaged for one, and now the day has arrived when Dan finally gets to marry the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I had to write some soppy wedding fic because I'm the fluffiest, soppiest dragon in the world and I need to be stopped.

    Dan takes a deep breath, hands shaking, legs feeling like they're made of jelly. He shouldn't be nervous, he knows, because there's literally nothing that could go wrong - but he can't help it. He fixes his tie again, almost certain that he should be going by now, but Arin still hasn't knocked on the door to bring him out, so he figures that he might as well stay and panic on his own for as loong as he can.

    "Hey, Dan? You ready to go, buddy?" Arin's voice snaps him out of it, and he rushes to the door, tie still half-done.

    "I - guh - yeah, ah-I'm good," he stutters out, eyes wide and terrified. Arin pushes him into the room, and pulls the tie from his neck.

    "Dan, that's not how you tie that. Here," he offers, wrapping the garment around Dan's neck and doing it up for him. "That's better."

    Dan just gapes at him. Arin rolls his eyes. "C'mon, man, you'll be fine. What part of you honestly thinks that either of you would ever back out of this? You guys are perfect together. It's kinda gross, actually."

    "Hey, I never said anything like that about you and Suzy when you guys got married!" Dan shoves at Arin, but at least he's laughing.

    "Come on," Arin chuckles, shaking his head. "We have a wedding to get to."

***

    They realize when they pull into the church carpark that they're about ten minutes early.

    So, as it turns out, is everyone else.

***

    The music plays, and as Dan turns around to see Barry walking towards him, his brother giving him away, he tears up and his smile feels like it could tear his face in two.

    Barry reaches him and they clasp their hands together, Dan squeezing the smaller man's hand and winking at him. The vows are all a blur, and he vaguely registers them both uttering, "I do," before he's being pulled into what may, quite frankly, be the most desperate kiss they've ever shared. It continues until Arin yells, _"O_ _kay, break it up kids!"_ , and they hold each other tightly, the tears of ecstasy now streaming down both of their faces.

    They've made it.


End file.
